


You Know Where to Find Me

by ellebeedarling



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: What if the reason Sparatus is such a jerk is because he has a secret human fetish, and he finds the first human Spectre particularly attractive?Based off an ancient kinkmeme prompt that I found. Written for Turian Appreciation Week on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the k-meme prompt: (not sure I hit all the bonus points, but I tried!)
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=43363739
> 
> He' s a jerk, he' s irritating, he also has the hots for Shepard. He ends up having the fuck of his life.
> 
> Bonus points:  
> \- Dirty talks and dom tones would be much appreciated. Shepard is aggressive and the councilor is the passive subject of the night.  
> \- I don' t care about Shepard' s gender, but if you use fem!Shep, please, write some pegging.  
> \- Shepard is a Paragon in the eyes of everyone, but s/he' s really a kinky, aggressive asshole.  
> \- I would prefer for this to be dub-con. He takes some convincing, but he could stop Shepard and doesn' t do it. However, non-con is also accepted, as long as the councilor ends up loving it.  
> \- Garrus is involved in some way. Maybe he' s the only one who know that Shepard isn' t the Paragon everyone thinks (and since his attitude reflects Shepard' s in the games, he isn' t either), or maybe he' s in a relationship with Shepard or the councilor and he' s present or participating in the act.  
> \- At least one scene of sexual frustration from the councilor during an official meeting with Shepard and his/her team.

Humans were impossible. That was all there was to it. Demanding. Uppity. Pretentious. Particularly this new one.

 

Commander Shepard, he called himself.

 

Sparatus had read the man's file prior to his arrival on the Citadel. Months ago his name had been put forward as a candidate for the Spectres. The photo in the file didn't do justice to the man who'd appeared before them in the Council chambers.

 

Much as he tried to deny it, he had a thing for humans. It embarrassed him and grated on his sensibilities as a turian, which was quite possibly the reason that he was always such an incredible ass whenever he met one. Especially one as charismatic as Shepard – those electric blue eyes and that tight little ass didn't hurt matters either.

 

He stomped through the Presidium toward the restaurant, where he was late for a meeting with Primarch Fedorian – as if his day wasn't already bad enough. Fedorian was good for Palaven, but had the personality of a tube of nutrient paste. The two men had never been able to get along. His mind's refusal to cooperate with closing the door on thoughts of Shepard wasn't doing anything for his blood pressure – or his nerves.

 

Plump lips. Devilish smile. And those damned eyes.

 

“Primarch,” he said stiffly, landing in his chair with a thud and tapping out his usual order on the electronic table menu.

 

“You're late,” Fedorian informed him with just as much enthusiasm as the Councilor felt.

 

“An emergency session of the Council. It was unavoidable. My apologies.”

 

“Forget it. Let us get to the business at hand.”

 

Thirty minutes into his conversation with Fedorian, he stiffened in his seat to see Commander Shepard, a turian, and another human male walk into the restaurant. Shepard's blue eyes honed in on the Councilor immediately, and he gave Sparatus a smile, his eyes sparkling. The man turned to say something to the turian in his company, and the young turian tensed before nodding once. The Commander's smile widened as the trio made their way toward his table.

 

“Councilor,” Shepard said politely. “I hope you're enjoying your meal.”

 

“Of course, Commander.” Sparatus said, trying to quash the tremor in his subvocals. He was unsuccessful, if the looks from Fedorian and the young turian in Shepard's company were any indication. His mandibles flared momentarily, and he was helpless to stop it. “Primarch Fedorian, this is Commander Shepard. Alliance Navy.”

 

Shepard turned that disarming smile on the Primarch and extended his hand. Fedorian shook the man's hand while pleasantries were exchanged. “I apologize for the intrusion, Councilor,” Shepard said. “Have a pleasant afternoon.” The three men walked away and took a seat on the far side of the restaurant, and Shepard didn't so much as glance in his direction for the duration of the meal. However, when Sparatus asked for his and Fedorian's check, the waiter informed him that it had already been taken care of by the Commander. The human nodded and saluted with his drink when Sparatus looked at him, but turned back to his companions. The Councilor left hurriedly.

 

**

 

Garrus pulled Shepard aside and asked Alenko to give them a moment as soon as they were out of the elevator. “What's up, Garrus?”

 

“The Councilor,” the turian said, glancing around nervously. “He... was exhibiting for you at the restaurant.”

 

“The hell does that mean?” the Commander asked, those weird furry things on top of his eyes drawing down into a knot at the top of his nose. Confusion. That's what that particular facial expression meant, Garrus had learned.

 

“Expressing interest in you... sexually. I... thought you should know. I would hate for it to cause you embarrassment if you have to meet with him again,” Garrus explained.

 

Now the furry bits were arched comically high, and Garrus had learned that meant astonishment. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes, Commander. I can't see a reason why I would lie about this.” Garrus made his own confused expression, but suspected that Shepard missed it completely.

 

“What exactly did he do?”

 

“It was in his subvocals, and... his scent. I doubt you could have picked up on it, but if he decided to... pursue it, well, I didn't want it to come at you out of the blue.”

 

Shepard blew a long breath out between his lips and ran a hand over his head. “I guess me paying for his lunch didn't help matters,” he said.

 

“Probably not,” Garrus agreed.

 

“Shit. Well... what do you do?” The human threw his hands in the air, letting them fall back to his sides. “It doesn't change the fact that we have a job to do. Let's get to it.”

 

**

 

“Sparatus, will you please take Commander Shepard to fill out the necessary paperwork for his newly instated Spectre status?” Tevos asked.

 

Shepard had been giving him curious looks all during their morning's meeting, an amused expression, if Sparatus had to guess. It had become something of a hobby of his to study human facial expressions and body language. It wasn't a fetish. Shepard's grin widened at Tevos' words, and his mandibles flared helplessly again. Definitely not a fetish.

 

He gave her a curt nod, beckoning the Commander with a finger. The turian from the day before and a quarian accompanied the man, and Sparatus cursed under his breath. If only he'd brought the human with him again, he could probably get out of this with his dignity intact. As it was, he didn't miss the look of warning in the young turian's eyes. Sparatus made a noise, low in his throat, and the younger turian responded.

 

Shepard looked between the two of them. “Now that's just rude,” he said. “You two are obviously communicating, but Tali and I have no way to decipher it.” He leaned back on one foot and crossed his arms over his chest, another lopsided grin splitting his face, and those eyes were twinkling in a way that suggested he was privy to some great secret. Sparatus quickly looked away. “Garrus?” Shepard looked at him expectantly.

 

“Uh... it's... nothing, Commander.”

 

Shepard's grin turned into a frown. “Is it what we talked about yesterday?” He glanced at Sparatus, noting how the turian's mandibles were flapping around. The grin crept back onto his face. Garrus hemmed and hawed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck – a nervous gesture that he'd picked up from working with humans, no doubt. “Garrus, I think you and Tali should go talk to the Normandy's requisition officer to make sure we have plenty of dextro supplies stocked on the ship. No need for the two of you to watch me filling out paperwork.”

 

Garrus looked positively scandalized, but when Shepard made a gesture with his head, both he and the quarian turned away and left. “After you, Councilor,” Shepard said, leaning slightly forward and sweeping his hand toward the office door.

 

Sparatus was still staring after Garrus and Tali. He looked back at the human commander and swallowed his nerves, leading the man into his office. It took him a few minutes to gather the proper documents for the Commander to fill out, and Shepard took the opportunity to peruse the photos on the Councilor's wall. “This your family?”

 

“Nieces and nephews,” Sparatus said absently. “Never married. No children of my own.”

 

Shepard nodded. “Hard for men like us to find the time,” he said sagely.

 

“Men like us?”

 

Blue eyes bored into him, burrowing directly into his soul, and Sparatus was sure that all the oxygen had been siphoned from the room. “Career-minded men, Councilor. Men so focused on the conventional definition of success that we pursue it to the exclusion of everything else... including settling down and starting families.”

 

“So... no family of your own, then?”

 

“I would think you already knew the answer to that,” Shepard said slyly. “Are you telling me you haven't read my file?”

 

There was no point in lying. He'd spent the last twenty four hours practically memorizing the thing. “I have,” he admitted.

 

“Of course... so let's not waste precious time with pretending, shall we?” The human turned to face the Councilor fully now, uncrossing his arms and moving steadily closer, eyes dark, and Sparatus wasn't sure to what, exactly, the man was referring. It seemed there was some hidden meaning in his words that the turian simply missed. Perhaps it was lost in the translation. It wasn't long before the Commander's meaning began to take shape, however. “Garrus told me what you did at the restaurant yesterday,” he said. Though his voice was so low as to be barely audible, it still seemed to rumble from deep in the man's chest, and Sparatus could swear that he felt it, despite the fact that Shepard wasn't even touching him.

 

“I... don't know what you're talking about,” Sparatus said, turning his attention back to the forms on his desk and away from those sapphire eyes that were burning his skin with their gaze.

 

“Don't you?” Shepard asked, and when the Councilor turned to face him again, their mouths were mere inches apart. “You want me?”

 

“I... no... I...”

 

“Bullshit,” the man said, harshly. “You can't even deny it.” He gripped Sparatus by the collar and hoisted him out of his chair, and wasn't fazed in the least by the turian's superior height. “You want me to fuck you.” It wasn't a question this time, and the turian's eyes widened. “Want to feel my hard cock in your ass.”

 

Sparatus choked on his own tongue. He didn't want that, did he? It wasn't as if he hadn't fantasized about sex with the human – in fact that seemed to be the only thing he'd thought of for the last day. But always, it was him taking the lead. Him making the great commander bow to his wishes. Never the other way around.

 

The next thing he knew, the Commander was hacking the door lock and unfastening his belt buckle. Sparatus' eyes were helplessly drawn to the man's crotch and the bulge there. With a wicked grin, Shepard ran his own fingers along his hard cock through the fabric of his pants, outlining the stiff member, and Sparatus' subvocals responded involuntarily.

 

“Strip,” Shepard ordered, and Sparatus stood there like an idiot, gawking at the man. The Commander leaned in close, voice just this side of menacing. “You know you want it, and if you do, you're going to fucking do what I say.”

 

With trembling hands, the Councilor began working on the clasps of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor once he had it past his shoulders. The Commander's blue eyes roved his body, and he hummed appreciatively as he took in the Sparatus' well toned form. “Not bad,” he said, but he looked pointedly at the turian's trousers. “You're not done yet, though.” He hastily shed his pants and boots, and squirmed under the human's inspection as those damned blue eyes scanned him. “Not bad at all,” he murmured, breath ghosting over the turian's face.

 

Chuckling, the Commander stepped back and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. His smile widened when Sparatus sucked in a sharp breath. “Like what you see, Councilor?”

 

Sparatus couldn't keep from nodding if he wanted to. His green eyes traversed the length of Shepard's torso, drinking in the sight of the man's toned muscles. He wanted to reach out. Touch him. Trail fingers and tongue along every line and divot. Over every scar that only added to the beauty of the magnificent expanse of skin that covered the man's chest.

 

“On your knees,” the Commander said, leaving no room for disobedience. Sparatus wondered if this was how the man sounded on the battlefield. Imagining him barking orders in that tone of voice but more breathless from exertion had the turian's plates shifting as he sank to his knees. The Commander's eyes darkened at the sight. Sparatus was face to face with Shepard's crotch, and the human took his time undoing the button on his pants and opening them, revealing a peculiar trail of hair moving down from that hole in the middle of his stomach. His mandibles flailed against his cheeks again. “Ever sucked a dick before?”

 

The turian shook his head no. “Well, you're about to learn,” Shepard said reaching into his pants and removing his swollen erection. Sparatus tried not to moan at the sight of that long, thick cock, but it slipped through his lungs and over his vocal chords before he could stop it. “No teeth,” Shepard warned with a smirk.

 

His body was on fire with equal parts arousal and frustration. All his sexual encounters up to now had been on his own terms, and yet, here was this young human making demands of him. What was worse, he found he was powerless to stop himself from giving the man whatever he wanted. Tentatively, his tongue snaked out for a taste of the man, moaning again at the flavor of the little dewy drop leaking from the tip. He smelt of salt and something musky, and Sparatus thought he could inhale that scent for the rest of his life and never tire of it. He let Shepard's cock slide carefully into his mouth, careful not to scrape it with his teeth, and Shepard finally let out a little moan of his own.

 

“Good,” he cooed. “So good. Keep going just like that.”

 

Sparatus wished he could stop, could send the human away, but the taste, feel, and smell of the man in front of him kept him from doing so. Shepard's fingers slid along the turian's head, working in between his crests, and tugging lightly until Sparatus was groaning in earnest. “You like that?”

 

The turian nodded, and Shepard grinned some more, pulling on his head again until his cock was pressed against the back of Sparatus' throat. He held him in place, until the Councilor began to panic at his inability to breathe. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Shepard pulled him off and gazed down at him, bottom lip pinched between his teeth. Sparatus shivered, and the Commander eased his cock into the turian's mouth again, not stopping until he was touching the back of the Councilor's throat again. Over and over again, he shoved his cock into the turian's throat, cutting off the air for a few brief tantalizing moments before he finally tired of the game.

 

“Stand up,” Shepard growled. “Turn around and put your hands on the desk like a good little Councilor, and I'll finally give you what you want.”

 

His legs were shaky, body weak, but Sparatus obeyed once more, turning to present himself to the Commander. Shepard growled in approval. “You want it bad, don't you,” his voice was soothing, now, almost coddling, and it slithered down Sparatus' spine, igniting sparks as it went. He heard Shepard spit into his hand and grimaced, but his distaste was soon replaced by overwhelming need, when the human's slender fingers slid into him, eased by the man's saliva. Sparatus usually preferred women, and when he was with men, he was always the one doing the fucking. His nerves flared, but were soothed by Shepard's hand rubbing up his back and down over his ass.

 

“I'm going to fuck you now, Councilor,” Shepard said, “but not until you tell me that you want it.”

 

Sparatus whined from low in his throat, and the Commander gripped his fringe, pulling sharply. The turian hissed, and his knees buckled. “Say it, Sparatus. Tell me you want to be fucked, or I'm walking out that door.”

 

Another whimpering noise issued forth before he finally managed to choke out, “P-please, Shepard... fuck me.”

 

“Tell me to fuck you in the ass.”

 

“F-fuck my ass, Shepard.”

 

“Tell me to fill it with my come and make you mine.” He was pulling so hard on the turian's fringe that he was nearly blinded by the pleasure-pain he was feeling. Heat puddled in his groin, threatening to consume him.

 

“Fuck me, Shepard. Fill me. Come in my ass. Make me yours. Please!” Every syllable was delivered at a higher pitch.

 

Shepard sheathed himself quickly, drawing a cry of pain from Sparatus. “Let me know when you're ready,” he said softly, almost apologetically. The human's breath was ragged, but he was still and patient while the turian adjusted to the considerable girth filling him. Finally, he gave a nod, and the Commander pulled out and rocked back into him. It was slow, methodical, at first, increasing in pace and force as the Councilor loosened up. “Ah, shit, yeah,” Shepard muttered. “That feels so fucking perfect.”

 

Sparatus was reduced to a whimpering puddle of need, sprawling across the desk and mumbling nonsense while his subvocals rang out discordantly. “More,” he managed at last, and Shepard gave a little growl before plunging into the turian deeper and harder.

 

“You like that, Sparatus?” His voice was thick and heavy and rumbled deeply in his chest, and this time the turian _could_ feel it vibrating through him. “Like the feel of my cock buried deep inside you? Of me pounding your tight ass?”

 

“Yes, yes,” he breathed. “Spirits, Shepard.”

 

The Commander reached around to grab the turian's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, and Sparatus began to keen low in his chest.

 

“I want to hear you when you come,” Shepard whispered. “Make it nice and loud for me, alright?”

 

“Alright,” Sparatus rasped out.

 

“So good,” Shepard praised him, “I could get used to this.” He was gripping the turian's hip bone with one hand, yanking on his cock with the other, slamming into him so hard the turian was sliding across the desk with every thrust. Sparatus was lost in a sea of pleasure, vision whiting out as neared his release.

 

“Oh, Spirits, Shepard,” he cried out. “Oh fuck.”

 

“Yeah, come for me, Councilor. Shoot your load into my hand.”

 

Sparatus nearly roared as he spilled, and Shepard laughed dark and low, grunting with every thrust as he neared his own climax. “I'm going to fill your ass now, Sparatus,” he panted. “And you're going to be mine. Understand me?”

 

“Y-yes, Shepard... make me yours.” The turian gasped, nodding his head almost violently.

 

“Oh shit.” The Commander stopped thrusting, body going rigid, then breaking out in a series of tremors as he erupted. “Ah... fuck, yes,” he groaned as his hips shook against the Councilor's ass. “Oh... damn. We are definitely doing this again when I get back,” he said, as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled out, watching as his seed oozed out of the Councilor's asshole, letting out another moan at the sight. “Get dressed,” he told the turian, smacking him on the ass as he pulled up his own pants and tucked himself away. He was already tugging his shirt back on when the Councilor was finally able to stand and start feebly searching for his clothes.

 

Shepard sat on the edge of the desk and waited for Sparatus to finish dressing. He didn't much care for the feeling of Shepard's semen leaking out of his hole, but the idea of it was thrilling to him. When he finally chanced a look at the human's face, the Commander was grinning at him in pure satisfaction. “So, you had some documents you needed me to sign?”

 

Sparatus' mandibles went slack for a moment before he could collect his wits, and he hurriedly pulled his clothes on, shuffling through the datapads on his desk with jittery hands. Shepard grabbed the hand closest to him. “You alright?”

 

“Y-yes, fine,” the Councilor snapped, and the Commander reached a hand up to the turian's face, forcing him to look into his eyes.

 

“Hey. We had fun, right? If you want to do it again later, we will. If not...” He shrugged.

 

“But... those things you said...”

 

“Ah, I was just fucking with you,” Shepard chuckled. “I thought that's what you wanted. You liked it, right?”

 

The turian nodded in spite of himself.

  
“Good. Let me sign this shit, and I'll be out of your way for awhile. But...” Shepard pulled the turian close so that his lips brushed against his mouth when he spoke, “I'll be back in a couple weeks. If you want me to stop by... you know where to find me.” The Commander pressed their mouths together briefly, and Sparatus felt an unexpected thrill. He simply nodded at the human and passed him the necessary forms, and as soon as they were signed, Shepard was gone. The room suddenly felt much emptier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


	2. Chapter 2

“ What did you do, Commander?” Garrus hissed at Shepard in a corner of the mess hall that evening. Shepard scowled at the turian and motioned for him to follow him to his quarters.

 

“ What the hell are you talking about now, Vakarian?” He asked when they were firmly ensconced in his room.

 

“ You slept with the Councilor!”

 

“ How the hell did you know that?”

 

“ I... can smell him on you. Turians have a very strong sense of smell, and we release hormones when we're intimate. The scent lingers for several days, even if you wash.”

 

Shepard looked horrified for a moment until Garrus assured him that only other turians could smell it. Still. He hadn't been expecting it. It was no wonder the C-Sec requisitions officer was looking at him like that. He ran a hand over his head, then turned his attention back to Garrus. “It was a mutual decision. We're both adults,” he informed the younger man. “I'm not sure I see what the problem is.”

 

“ He's... just not a man to be trifled with, Commander. That's all.”

 

“ Garrus, speak freely. What the hell is going on?”

 

The turian sighed. “It's not just simply his scent that's clinging to you. We... emit certain hormones at certain times. Emotional responses can trigger certain scents. I smell sex, fear, and... love.”

 

The fuzzy lines above his eyes shifted toward the ceiling again. “Did you say,  _ love? _ ”

 

Garrus could only nod while the Commander paced. “Fuck, I-” He clammed up, mouth closing with a snap. “Will there be anything else, Garrus?”

 

“ N-no sir. That's all.”

 

“ Very well, thank you for the information. You're dismissed.”

 

**

 

Three weeks later, Shepard stormed into the turian Councilor's office, ignoring the protests of the man's secretary. “We need to talk,” Shepard said to a very startled Sparatus.

 

“ Shepard?”

 

“ Garrus said he smelled  _ love _ on me when I went back to the ship,” he blurted. “What the fuck does that mean?” His hands were on his hips, and he was glowering down at the turian in his chair.

 

“ Love?” The Councilor repeated.

 

“ I didn't fucking stutter,” Shepard snapped.

 

“ I don't love you, Shepard.”

 

“ I should hope not. So what gives?”

 

“ Did he also say he smelled fear?”

 

“ Yeah, so?”

 

“ Garrus is young yet. He needs more experience in sorting out the various hormones that we turians can emit. Fear and love are their own thing, but the combination is similar to the smell of confusion.” He folded his hands in his lap and gazed up at Shepard as if that answer made all the sense in the world.

 

“ What could you possibly have to be confused about?”

 

“ You.”

 

“ For fucks sake,” Shepard spat. “Stop making me drag every damn answer out of you!”

 

“ Apologies, Shepard. I was confused because... I did and did not want what was happening.”

 

Shepard's brow furrowed. “Now _ I'm _ confused. It seemed pretty clear to me at the time what you wanted. You also seemed pretty sure that you wanted me to do what I did. You even told me as much when you were getting dressed. Are you saying now that... I fucked you against your will?”

 

“ No. That's not... I wanted you Shepard, Spirits.” Sparatus finally rose from his chair and crossed the room to a cabinet containing liquor bottles at the back of the office. “Drink?”

 

“ You got anything that won't kill me?”

 

“ Asari brandy?”

 

“ I'll take it.” Shepard accepted the glass and downed it in one gulp, placing it on the desk as he sat on the edge of it. “So... finish your damn drink and talk to me.”

 

Sparatus actually chuckled. “Do you do everything in a rush, Shepard?”

 

“ I've got shit to do,” the Commander said with a shrug.

 

“ What is that human expression? 'No rest for the wicked?'”

 

“ Something like that,” Shepard grinned. “You saying I'm wicked?”

 

“ You definitely are at times,” the turian said. “Are you not?”

 

“ I can be.”

 

“ So you came to find out if I was in love with you,” Sparatus swirled his own brandy in his glass. “Did you come here for anything else?”

 

The sapphire eyes went dark immediately, and Sparatus realized that it was a sign of arousal. “Did you have something in mind?” Shepard asked.

 

“ Perhaps.”

 

The Commander gripped him by the shirt and yanked him close, pressing their mouths together again. This time, his brandy-flavored tongue slipped into the Councilor's mouth, and Sparatus groaned at the intrusion. “Tell me what you're confused about,” Shepard demanded, lips and tongue still exploring the Councilor's mouth.

 

“ I... just... I've never had an experience like that before.”

 

“ With another male?”

 

“ Sort of.”

 

“ Goddammit,” Shepard pulled away. “Fucking tell me!” His blue eyes were dark with anger now.

 

“I've never had... I'm usually the one who takes the initiative. I've never been fucked by a male before,” Sparatus said, mandibles flailing again. Why this human unnerved him at every turn was beyond him. “And... I'm technically your boss.”

 

“ You think I won't follow your orders if we're sleeping together?” Shepard laughed. “I've been a soldier my whole damn life. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's following orders.”

 

“ It's not that. I just don't want to be accused of doing anything... inappropriate.”

 

“ We are grown ass men, Sparatus. If we want to be inappropriate with each other, that's our damned prerogative.” The Commander's grin was lecherous.

 

“ I mean, it could be seen as a conflict of interest, Shepard.”

 

The human sighed heavily. “Fine. I'll just go then, and spare you the effort of trying to sort out your issues. Later, Councilor.”

 

Sparatus called for him, but Shepard kept going without looking back.

 

**

 

It was another three weeks before he saw the first human Spectre again. The Commander was having dinner with an asari and a human woman in the same restaurant as before. Sparatus made his way to the human's table. “Commander Shepard,” he greeted.

 

“ Councilor,” Shepard said with that lopsided grin of his. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

“ I would appreciate it if you could stop by my office this evening,” he said.

 

“ Oh,” Shepard's grin widened, “and why would that be?” Sparatus heard both the asari and the human woman choke at the Commander's audacity, but ignored them.

 

“ There were some discrepancies in your last mission report, Commander. I would like to discuss them with you. In private.”

 

“ I never make mistakes on my mission reports,” Shepard said casually, sipping from the glass of amber liquor in front of him. His blue eyes were sparkling again, and Sparatus had to resist the urge to reach out and just strangle the man right then and there and be rid of him.

 

“ Well, you did this time,” he informed the human with barely restrained annoyance. “Please come by my office after you've finished your dinner. I'll be waiting.”

 

“ Yes, sir,” Shepard said with a salute and a smile that had the Councilor's plates shifting.

 

“ Put their dinner on my bill,” Sparatus told the waiter when he came to the table.

 

“ Why thank you, Councilor.”

 

“ My pleasure, Commander. Enjoy your meal. Ladies.” He gave a slight bow toward the women and walked away, feeling like Shepard's eyes were on him until he was halfway back to the Citadel Tower.

 

“ What the hell was that about?” Williams asked when the Councilor was gone.

 

“ Evidently I made a mistake on my Noveria report,” Shepard shrugged, downing his drink. “I'd better go get that taken care of. Meet you both back at the ship,” he said, rising and following Sparatus out of the restaurant.

 

Shepard waltzed into the Councilor's office like he owned the place, and grabbed the turian by the collar, bringing their mouths together with bruising force. “Did you make up your fucking mind, Sparatus?”

 

“ Fuck me, Shepard,” the councilor panted, already unplated. “Spirits... I need you.”

 

“ I'm not even going to give you the satisfaction of sucking me this time,” the human growled. Sparatus whined at the news. “Fuck,” Shepard hissed, “You want it that bad?”

 

The turian nodded.

 

“ Next time,” Shepard promised. “I want in your ass.” He nipped the turian's mandibles briefly before spinning the man away from him and bending him over the desk. His fingers made quick work of the fastener on Sparatus' trousers, and pushed them down to grant him access to what he wanted. His own cock was already straining in his fatigues, and he groaned when he undid his zipper and freed it from its confinement.

 

“ I have lube this time,” Sparatus informed him.

 

“ Shit. There's something so fucking sexy about you getting ready for this.” His voice was a low rasp, broken and needy despite the surety with which he delivered the statement. Sparatus passed the tube to him, and Shepard quickly prepared the turian for him. When he slid into him, they both heaved a sigh of relief. “Goddamn it feels better this time than it did before.”

 

“ Spirits, Shepard.”

 

“ I've been thinking about this for weeks,” Shepard admitted. “Jerking off while thinking about being buried deep in this tight little ass of yours.”

 

“ M-me, too,” Sparatus whimpered.

 

“ God, that's hot as fuck,” the Commander moaned. Shepard gripped the turian's hips and plowed into him, and this time, Sparatus managed to keep himself upright with his hands braced on the desk. Barely. “Stroke your cock for me,” Shepard ordered, and the Councilor obeyed instantly, gripping his throbbing dick and tugging in time with the Commander's thrusts.

 

When Shepard pulled out of him and spun him around, Sparatus almost cried from the loss of contact, but the Commander brought their cocks together, encircling them both with his many-fingered hand. He grabbed Sparatus' hand, and linked it with his own so that together they formed one large fist to fuck into. “I want to watch you come,” Shepard panted. “Want to see your load all over us. Want to come on your cock.”

 

They rutted together, both pairs of eyes locked on their joined hands, dicks thrusting in synchronized rhythm. “Shepard... I...”

 

“ Yeah... let it go. Come on,” Shepard ground out. “Fucking shoot it all over me.”

 

His subvocals rang out of harmony as a deep groan was torn from his chest, iridescent fluid spurting from the tip of his cock and landing on Shepard's own dick. “Oh, fuck, yeah,” Shepard gasped, his own white come joining the Councilor's. The two men stood panting, bodies twitching with aftershocks for several minutes, before Shepard brought their mouths together softly. “Damn, you're a good fuck,” he sighed, eyes closing as a smile spread his face. Sparatus couldn't help the little spark of pride he felt.

 

Before he could say anything else, Shepard was wiping his hand off on his underwear and adjusting his clothing. “Gotta get back out there,” he said, turning to go.

 

“ Wait, Shepard,” Sparatus said, grabbing his arm. “Are... when will you be back?”

 

“ We'll be here two more days. Shore leave. Then heading to Virmire to check on the STG team.”

 

“ Can we... get together again before you leave?”

 

“ You know where to find me,” Shepard said and turned on his heel to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! :)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


	3. Chapter 3

His cereal spoon was halfway to his mouth when Joker informed him that Councilor Sparatus was requesting permission to board the Normandy. Shepard heard Garrus' weird chirping noise, but ignored it. “What does he want?”

 

Joker was silent for a moment. “He's requesting a tour of the vessel,” the pilot said. “I don't know, Commander. I'm just the messenger.”

 

“ Permission granted,” Shepard sighed, rising to dump his bowl out and heading to the airlock to meet the turian. He greeted the Councilor professionally and led him on a tour of the entire ship, ending in his quarters. “You're going to get us caught,” he snapped, glaring at the turian, once they were alone. “Garrus already knows.”

 

“ Garrus has known from the beginning,” Sparatus replied indifferently. “I'm not concerned.”

 

“ Well, I am. We're not doing this here. I can meet you somewhere tonight when my shift is over.”

 

“ I thought you were on shore leave.”

 

“ The crew is on shore leave,” Shepard corrected. “I'm always fucking working.”

 

The Councilor stepped closer, into the Commander's personal space. “You sure you want to wait till tonight,” he murmured, nuzzling into Shepard's neck. “I've been thinking about you all night.”

 

The human's arms went around Sparatus' waist, and he let out a contented sigh as the turian nipped the delicate skin of his throat with his firm mouth plates. “Shit, alright,” Shepard conceded. “But it has to be quick.”

 

“ Isn't it always quick when we do it?”

 

“ We've only done it twice,” Shepard chided. “One of these days I'll take my time with you.” Sparatus' body shivered, and he let out an involuntary chirp with his subvocals. Shepard laughed, light and mirthful. “What  _ is _ that noise?”

 

The turian hesitated, mandibles flapping in embarrassment. “It's... excitement or nervousness.”

 

“ You looking forward to me taking my time with you?”

 

“ Spirits yes!”

 

“ Maybe tonight then. Do you have somewhere we can go?” Shepard pulled back and looked into his eyes, sapphire blue meeting emerald green. Sparatus swallowed.

 

“ My home,” he whispered.

 

“ Send me the coordinates,” Shepard ordered. “I'll meet you there at 2100 hours. Now, better get those pants down if you want my cock right here and now.”

 

Sparatus fumbled with the closure for his trousers while Shepard crossed the room and pulled a tube of lube out of a drawer in the table by his bed. He was already working on taking his cock out of his pants when he got back to the turian. Sparatus noted with pride that the human was already hard and leaking. In a sudden surge of boldness, he reached out and gripped Shepard's dick, stroking firmly. The man's eyes darkened as he peered up at the turian through his lashes. “Getting braver,” he mused, a smile on his face.

 

“ Perhaps,” Sparatus agreed. “Maybe I don't want you to be in control of our every encounter.”

 

“ Yes, you do,” Shepard said, batting the turian's hand away and spinning him around. He shoved on the Councilor's shoulders until he was bent over the table in the center of the room. The Commander leaned forward and growled into the turian's ear, “You like me being rough with you. You fucking get off on it.”

 

Sparatus couldn't deny it, could only manage a whimper and a croaked, “Please.”

 

Shepard's laugh was dark and feral as he slid his slick cock between the Councilor's ass cheeks. “I've got you begging for me like a little whore. You can't get enough of this cock, can you?”

 

“ Shepard,” Sparatus breathed out. “Just... fuck me... Spirits, please fuck me.”

 

The Commander entered him suddenly, and this time, he didn't wait for the turian to adjust. When Sparatus cried out at the intrusion, Shepard yanked on his fringe. “Shut the fuck up,” he growled. “They're going to hear us in the mess hall.” Sparatus nodded and thrust his ass back onto the Commander's cock as Shepard surged forward. They fell into a rhythm, and Shepard reached around for the Councilor's cock again, jerking him roughly until Sparatus spilled into the floor. The Commander followed quickly with a quiet moan, slumping over the turian's back and resting his cheek against the Councilor. “Goddammit.”

 

Sparatus hummed in agreement with the sentiment though he didn't know exactly what it meant. He felt the Commander pull out of him and cross the room again. A soft towel landed on the turian's back, and Sparatus used it to clean himself up. “Don't forget the floor,” Shepard said sternly.

 

By the time Sparatus was cleaned and dressed, the human was already sitting at his desk working on reports. “I'll see myself out,” he said.

 

Shepard turned to look at him. “See you tonight.” A small smile played at the corners of the man's mouth, and Sparatus returned the expression, watching the Commander turn back to his work.

 

**

 

His mood was shitty as he stalked through the Presidium toward the coordinates Sparatus had sent. Garrus was getting on his damned nerves about the whole situation. Why the young turian couldn't just keep his opinions to himself, Shepard couldn't understand, but he certainly seemed concerned about this situation. As if Shepard couldn't handle his own sex life. He was stopped at the door to the building by the doorman.

 

“ Commander Shepard. Alliance Navy,” he announced. “Councilor Sparatus is expecting me. I work for Special Tactics and Reconnaissance.”

 

“ Oh yes, of course, Commander. My apologies.” The doorman fumbled over himself.

 

“ Not a problem.” Shepard crossed the lobby, ignoring the stares of the loiterers. This was such a stupid fucking idea. As if the two of them could go anywhere together without being noticed. Both of them were known quantities, which made conducting a clandestine affair nearly impossible. If he stayed more than an hour or two, there would be speculative reports all over the news vids tomorrow. Especially after the Councilor's idiotic trip to the Normandy this morning. Maybe Garrus was right after all. Perhaps they couldn't keep pretending like this was a typical affair. He buzzed the door and scowled as he waited with his arms crossed over his chest for it to open.

 

An asari in a long white dress opened the door, smiling warmly at him and ushering him into a ridiculously ornate foyer, which led to an even more ridiculously ornate living room. The couches were cream colored leather, set on top of a rug made from the skin of some animal that didn't look remotely familiar to Shepard. A fire burned in the marble fireplace, and the asari pointed him in the direction of a fully stocked bar. He was relieved to find a bottle of human whiskey, and poured himself two fingers worth into a tumbler.

 

“ Althea,” he heard Sparatus' voice behind him as he gazed out the balcony doors to the Presidium below, “that will be all, thank you. You're dismissed for the night.”

 

“ As you wish, sir,” the asari said, and Shepard imagined her bowing to her employer, though he didn't turn around to witness it.

 

“ Shepard,” the turian said, slipping his lanky arms around the Commander's waist when they were alone.

 

“ This is a bad idea,” Shepard informed him, draining his glass and shifting out of the Councilor's embrace. “There's no way we can go on like this without getting caught. If I stay up here more than a few minutes, it'll be all over the damned news tomorrow.”

 

“ So we'll go somewhere else,” Sparatus shrugged.

 

“ You could have anyone in the galaxy you wanted,” Shepard said quietly. “What is it about me? You have some freaky human fetish or something?”

 

“ You're the only human I've ever been with.”

 

“ That's not a no,” the Commander pointed out.

 

Sparatus sighed. “I don't know... you're attractive, powerful, assertive... I just... like the combination.” The turian crossed the room to pour his own drink.

 

“ But you're not even sure that you like  _ me _ ... as a person, I mean. You haven't exactly been friendly toward me... except when you're begging me to fuck you, that is.”

 

Sparatus shied away from the Commander's lecherous look. “I like you,” he confessed softly. “I admire your tenacity. Your willingness to fight for what you want, what you deserve – what your people deserve. The human race could not have a better champion.”

 

“ But?”

 

“ But.... I have my own people's interests to look after.”

 

“ It hardly seems fair that one of only three galactic councilors should put his own race's needs above the needs of everyone else.”

 

“ Nevertheless, that is how politics work, Shepard.”

 

“ Well, politics fucking suck, then. And you know damn well it doesn't make it right. If there are only going to be three representatives on the council, they should be unbiased – neutral. Otherwise, the council needs to be expanded to include every race.”

 

“ Your attitude is the reason why no one wants to grant the Alliance any concessions,” Sparatus spat.

 

“ And yours is the reason why we're pursuing exactly that with a fucking vengeance!” Shepard huffed and ran his hand over the short stubble of hair on his head.

 

“ Why don't you have hair?”

 

The question took the human by surprise. “What? I do have hair,” Shepard said, offended. “I just keep it cut short so I don't have to deal with it.” He circled the room, agitated. “You're getting off track, here.”

 

“ Am I? I didn't think you came here so that we could argue over politics,” Sparatus said in frustration.

 

“ I didn't,” Shepard conceded at length. “I've just been doing too much thinking today, is all. I guess.” He refilled his glass with whiskey and downed the whole thing in one go. “Strip,” he ordered the turian, who looked at him in surprise. “Isn't this what you wanted? Fucking strip, Sparatus!”

 

Sparatus was endlessly confused by this human, but he obeyed wordlessly. Once he was naked, Shepard stripped out of his own clothes, and Sparatus realized it was the first time he'd seen the man completely nude. Shepard placed his hands on the turian's chest and marched him across the room until his knees hit the edge of the couch, and he fell onto it. He reached for the Commander's cock, but Shepard smacked his hand away, kneeling between the turian's legs. Before he realized what was happening, the human was licking the seam between his groin plates. He groaned, feeling them sliding apart almost immediately. Shepard continued his assault on the edges of the turian's plates, pinching with his soft lips, ignoring the cock that was hardening and slipping out between the plates.

 

The turian's head fell back with a groan, the sensation rendering him speechless. His three fingered hand came up to caress the back of the Commander's head, and to his surprise, Shepard didn't shift away from his touch. Sparatus began to writhe under the attention. It felt amazing but offered him absolutely no relief for his aching dick. When he bucked his hips, chasing the contact he was after, the Commander forcefully held his hips down with strong hands. Spitefully ignoring the throbbing cock, Shepard traveled lower, tongue slicking around one of the Councilor's balls. Sparatus keened in his subvocals, a rattling purr emanating from his chest. The human continued to drive him to the brink of insanity, pulling one testicle into his mouth, sucking gently and laving it thoroughly before releasing it and repeating the attention on the other orb.

 

“ Shepard, please,” Sparatus whined. “For fucks sake!”

 

Evidently this was what the man was waiting for. With his infamous dark chuckle, Shepard gripped the turian's cock and slid it into his hot, wet mouth. The man didn't give an inch without getting what he wanted, but neither did he do anything by halves. The nimble muscle of Shepard's tongue did unspeakable things to the Councilor's cock, swirling and twirling around it while simultaneously letting it slide down the tight channel of the man's throat. When that throat constricted around Sparatus, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

 

“ Oh, spirits,” he moaned.

 

The Commander pulled off with a wet sound. “Do not come until I tell you to,” he growled, sucking the turian's cock right back into his mouth. Sparatus whimpered, fingers twitching on the Commander's shoulders. Shepard took the turian's hand and placed it on the back of his head, pushing lightly until Sparatus took the hint. Tentatively, he applied more pressure to the human's head, forcing him further down onto his cock. Shepard let Sparatus hold him in place until he needed air, signaling by tapping the turian's wrist. The Councilor let him go, and the Commander came up, gasping for air, but groaning with satisfaction at the same time. “Fuck,” he breathed, moving his head back down and placing the turian's hand on it again. Sparatus pushed him down, waiting for the tap that signaled the need for air. This was a game that he could get used to playing. The longer it continued, the closer he came to reaching his climax, until finally, sensing the turian's impending orgasm, the Commander knocked his hand away and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks a couple of times before abandoning the cock altogether.

 

Sparatus whined again at the loss of sensation, but his eyes were dark and hungry as he watched the human swipe his hand across his saliva drenched mouth. “Your turn,” Shepard said with a wicked smile, climbing up onto the couch and lying on his back. He slung one leg up over the back of the sofa, resting his other foot on the floor so that he was splayed open lewdly. The turian shuddered at the sight of him. “Get down here and suck me,” Shepard ordered, and as had become the custom, Sparatus rushed to obey. He wondered if anyone was ever able to tell the man no.

 

Shepard's cock was wide and thick and long, and Sparatus was entranced by it. “You gonna just stare at it all night?”

 

He looked up into Shepard's eyes and saw humor in them instead of the expected anger. With a small, huffed laugh, Sparatus shook his head, tongue coming out for a taste of the human. Shepard sighed and settled himself back into the couch, letting his calloused fingers trail lightly over the turian's head. Sparatus took the Commander's cock into his mouth, tangling his tongue around it. He couldn't provide the same suction that Shepard could, but he could make it feel good. If the sounds coming from Shepard at the moment were anything to go by, he was succeeding at that. When the Commander began to pant and to thrust into the turian's mouth, he gripped the turian's fringe tightly and pulled him off. “Fuck,” he muttered. “For someone with no lips, you're goddamn good at that.” He sat up and brought their mouths together, forcing his tongue into the turian's mouth. Sparatus couldn't complain. He enjoyed the feeling too much to resist. “I assume you have a bed in this fancy apartment,” Shepard said, pulling away from the turian.

 

Sparatus nodded, standing and pulling the human to his feet – funny, flat things with too many toes and hair on the top. Shepard snorted a laugh, noticing where the Councilor's gaze had fallen. “Yours are even uglier,” the human said with a grin. “Bed. Now.”

 

The turian turned, trusting the Commander to follow, and made his way to the bedroom. If Shepard was impressed with the room, he didn't let on, just shoved the Councilor onto the oversized bed in the center of the it. Sparatus landed on his back with a grunt, and Shepard wasted no time in having his way. Pushing on his legs until the turian drew his knees up toward his chest, Shepard settled himself between them again. This time, however, he forced the turian's ass into the air and focused his attention on his entrance.

 

A hiss escaped his lungs as the deft tongue stroked along the cleft of his ass. Shepard moaned, causing Sparatus' cock to twitch. The Commander was ruthless, running his tongue around the taut ring of muscle over and over until the turian was withering, melting into the bed, a wanton puddle of need. The tongue pressed into him, darting in and out, causing the Councilor to squirm. A finger joined the human's mouth, and between the two, Sparatus was on the verge of orgasm again before he knew it.

 

“ Spirits,” he breathed, “how do you do this to me, Shepard?”

 

Shepard chuckled and bit lightly on the Councilor's ass cheeks, kissing his way up the turian's thighs and higher up, stopping to lavish attention at his waist. The tongue – damn that devilish muscle – dipped into the sensitive areas between his plates, and Sparatus was keening low in his chest even as he thrashed under the Commander's assault. Eventually, the human relented, continuing his upward trek, velvety soft lips trailing along the turian's leathery plates. Their cocks met, pinned between their two bodies, and Shepard brought their mouths together, tongues exploring as he ground his hips down into the turian's, cocks rubbing each other with every stroke.

 

Talons traveled up and down the Commander's back, leaving long, red welts in their wake, and Shepard was grunting and groaning as his lips covered every square centimeter of the turian's skin they could find. “Ride me,” he rasped, voice wrecked from pleasure and desire. Sparatus still recognized it for what it was – a command.

 

The human rolled onto his back, cock resting hard and heavy against his stomach. Sparatus dug in his nightstand for a tube of lubricant, and took a moment to run his slick fingers around his own entrance before lubing the Commander's cock. Straddling the man, the Councilor gripped him, lining him up with his hole and sank slowly onto him. Shepard's eyes rolled back in his head, hands squeezing the turian's hips tightly. Since the Commander seemed to be giving him a little bit of leeway this time, Sparatus set a languid pace, rolling his hips as he ground down, giving them both as much friction as possible. Shepard seemed to be enjoying it immensely, seeing as he wasn't demanding anything or trying to force the turian to move faster.

 

They stayed this way, leisurely and easy and letting their fingers travel and feel, familiarizing themselves with the other's body. Shepard delved his many fingers into the gaps between Sparatus' plates, teasing the delicate, soft skin found there. The turian couldn't help the question that slipped out, “How many turians have you been with?”

 

“ A few,” Shepard said with a lazy grin. “Not many.”

 

“ No number?”

 

The human rolled his eyes. “Three, okay? Including you.”

 

“ Who?”

 

“ Does it matter?”

 

Sparatus shrugged, but he really wanted to know. Inexplicable jealousy coiled in his chest, making it feel tight and pained. Shepard seemed to sense his discomfort, and forced the turian to stop his motions. The human sat up, keeping himself seated inside Sparatus, but bringing their mouths together. “No one since our first time together, alright?”

 

“ I'd still like to know.”

 

“ Nihlus,” Shepard said, kissing along the turian's jaw until he could draw the tip of a mandible between his lips. “Just a quick fuck in the officer's quarters before we dropped on Eden Prime. And some random guy I met on shore leave a year ago. Never got his name. We spent a few nights together, though. Is that a problem?” He pulled back, peering into the turian's eyes, questioning.

 

“ No. Call it curiosity. You seem very... experienced.”

 

“ Just a quick study, is all,” Shepard said with a laugh and a twinkle in his eye. Those soft lips began caressing the turian's face again, and he couldn't keep the quiet moan inside. Shepard twisted their bodies until the Councilor was lying on his back. Hooking one of the turian's legs around his arm, the Commander slid back into him, slow and easy, keeping their mouths connected, tongues slicking together. “Don't be jealous, Sparatus. There's nothing here to be jealous of, right?”

 

“ I don't... Shepard,” he moaned as the Commander's blunt teeth scraped down the skin of his neck.

 

“ You wouldn't want to tell anyone that I was your lover, would you? If not, then you have no right to be jealous of who I spend my time with.” Shepard's eyes bored into his own. “Particularly of people I spent my time with before I met you. Were you a virgin before I came along?”

 

“ Don't be absurd, Shepard.”

 

“ Then you stop being absurd,” the Commander countered, with a snarl. He snapped his hips forward, effectively cutting off any response the Councilor might have tried to make. Both men groaned, and Shepard picked up the pace of his thrusts, plunging into the turian's body over and over. Holding himself up with one hand, he gripped Sparatus' cock with the other, pulling on it in time with his strokes. “I want you to come now, Councilor,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the side of the turian's face. “I want to feel your seed on my skin.” His voice was soft, soothing, encouraging, and so unlike their typical encounters that Sparatus arched off the bed and shot his come all over the Commander's stomach.

 

Shepard growled his approval as he felt the warm gush against his skin, then threw his head back and spilled into the turian's body with a long, low groan. He collapsed forward with a muttered curse, head coming to rest on Sparatus' chest. The turian stroked his sweat-damp back until the human shifted off of him, falling onto the bed. Sparatus rolled up onto his elbow, gazing down at the naked man sprawled beside him. Shepard met his eyes, smiling softly. “That was good,” he said quietly, and Sparatus nodded in agreement.

 

The Commander's omni-tool began ringing with an incoming call, and Shepard sat up with a sigh, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Hi mom,” he said, answering the call and scrubbing a hand down his face. Sparatus listened as the woman told him that she would be docking with the station in less than half an hour and expected her son to meet her. “It's,” he checked his chrono, “2300, mom. I'm about to go to bed. I'll just see you in the morning.” Shepard's mother didn't sound pleased. “Fine,” he sighed again. “I'll see you in twenty minutes.”

 

The Commander stood and headed toward the living room in search of his clothing. He was already pulling his boots on when Sparatus wandered out to meet him. “I'd hoped you could stay longer,” the turian said.

 

“ Well, you heard the summons. Not sure how it works in turian families, but in my family, no one tells my mom no.”

 

“ Well, now I know where you get it from,” Sparatus said with a chuckle.

 

“ Do you want to tell me no?” Shepard stood and wrapped his arms around the turian, lips finding purchase on the smooth skin of his neck. The Commander nipped and sucked until the Councilor was moaning with returning arousal.

 

“ No, I don't,” he admitted. “I want to see you again before you leave.”

 

“ Getting greedy, Councilor?”

 

“ Just... really, really horny.”

 

Shepard laughed and pressed their mouths together. “You know where to find me.”

 

“ Good night, Shepard.”

 

The Commander stopped at the door and gave him a small smile. “Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all are enjoying it! :)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Sparatus has a first name in the game, I don't know it. Since things are turning a little more intimate, I thought maybe they should finally be on a first name basis. So, I named the Councilor Alastair after his amazing voice actor Alastair Duncan. :) It only comes up a couple times though, so hopefully it won't throw anyone off.

Sparatus shouldn't have been surprised to see Shepard at their usual restaurant the next day, but there he was. A woman was dining with the Commander, and he could only assume it was the man's mother. Shepard saw him, but didn't offer any sort of greeting, not even a smile, turning his attention to the woman with him, instead. A flash of anger swept through the Councilor, and he made his way to the Spectre's table. “Commander,” the turian said by way of greeting.

 

“ Councilor,” Shepard said coolly. “May I introduce my mother, Staff Commander Hannah Shepard. Mom, this is the turian Councilor, Alastair Sparatus.”

 

“ A pleasure. Two Commanders Shepard in the same family. How will the galaxy survive?”

 

Shepard actually gave him a small chuckle, as did his mother. “Would you care to join us?” Hannah Shepard asked, and Sparatus thought he saw a brief scowl flit across his lover's face. Shepard schooled his features quickly, however, and Sparatus pulled a chair out and took a seat. “I was just having John fill me in on his new Spectre appointment,” Hannah informed him.

 

“ He has proven to be an effective agent,” Sparatus said as soon as he'd ordered. Shepard sat quietly, staring off into the middle distance at nothing in particular, fingers drumming lightly on the table. Everything about his demeanor screamed discomfort, and Sparatus was sorry that he'd intruded on their time together. It likely wasn't often that mother and son saw each other. There was no way to get out of it now, however.

 

“ Sweetheart,” Hannah said to her son, drawing Shepard's focus back to the table, “is everything alright?”

 

“ Yeah, fine. Just... a lot on my mind is all. I have a shitload of work to do before we ship out tomorrow.” He rolled his shoulder and tilted his head from side to side, listening to the crack of joints in his neck, and ordered a refill of his drink from the electronic table menu.

 

“ Well, you can worry about it later. It's so rare that I get to see you.”

 

“ I'm sorry, mom. You're right,” Shepard said with an apologetic smile. “What were you saying?”

 

“ I was asking about your current assignment.”

 

The Commander laughed, “Come on. You know I can't tell you about that.” He took a sip of his whiskey. “I can, however, take you on a tour of the Normandy as soon as we're finished here. In the meantime, I'm sure the Councilor would love to regale us with tales from the thrilling world of political intrigue.” Shepard propped his chin on his hand and looked at the turian expectantly.

 

The Councilor recovered from his shock quickly and started rattling off a story from a recent party where the human ambassador, Udina, was in attendance. By the time he was done, mother and son were both laughing, and Sparatus hoped he'd saved their lunch date. The trio finished their meal, and Sparatus excused himself, insisting that he had an appointment that couldn't wait. Shepard didn't seem particularly distressed to see him go – not that the turian expected him to be. Honestly, he didn't know what he'd been expecting when he'd interrupted their lunch.

 

If Shepard ever spoke to him again after this, it would be a miracle.

 

**

 

Sparatus looked up from his desk to see the first human Spectre leaning against the door frame to his office, arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face was unreadable, and the Councilor waved him into the room.

 

“ Your secretary already gone for the day?” Shepard asked.

 

“ It is late,” the turian reminded him. “Something I can do for you, Commander?”

 

“ Maybe.” Shepard uncrossed his arms and moved easily across the room, bracing his hands on the turian's desk. “What the hell was that all about this afternoon?”

 

Well, at least they could get this awkwardness out of the way. “My apologies, Shepard. I have no excuses.” He couldn't quite bring himself to look the man in the eyes as he said it. Shepard had every right to be angry, and yet he didn't seem angry, just... confused. He wished that humans emitted smells the way turians did. It would simplify this relationship greatly if Sparatus knew what the hell the man was thinking and feeling. As it was, there was no smell, and Shepard was infuriatingly good at keeping his facial expressions guarded.

 

“ You said you wanted to see me again before I left,” Shepard stated, raising himself to his full height again and resuming his typical stance of seeming indifference – arms crossed, weight shifted to one leg.

 

“ I did, but I confess, I didn't think that you would want to see me after what happened at lunch.”

 

Shepard shrugged. “Makes no difference to me. She didn't seem to suspect anything, and I didn't volunteer any information. As far as she knows, we're colleagues and nothing more.”

 

“ But we are more.”

 

“ Not really,” Shepard said, another quick rise and fall of his shoulders. “I mean... it's just fucking, right?”

 

“ Most colleagues don't fuck, Shepard.” Sparatus' mandibles flared into the turian equivalent of a smirk.

 

“ I'm not one for playing games, Sparatus.”

 

“ Neither am I, Shepard.” The turian rose from his chair and rounded the desk, coming to a stop in the human's personal space. “What  _ are _ you for?”

 

“ Fucking,” the Commander said flatly. “That's all. I've never had a relationship – if it could be called such – make it past that.”

 

“ Haven't you ever wanted more than that from someone?”

 

“ Not particularly. There would be no sense in allowing myself to want more, Sparatus. I can't afford it. So, now that you've wheedled your way into meeting my mother, what is it that you want from me?”

 

“ Spend the night with me.”

 

“ Why? We can fuck here – we've done it before – and I can be on my merry way.”

 

“ Because I want more.”

 

“ I don't have more to give, Councilor. I'm sorry.” He turned on his heel and marched out of the office, despite the turian's pleas for him to return.

 

**

 

Shepard strolled around the ring of the Presidium, hands stuffed into his pockets. His third lap. There was more important shit for his mind to dwell on, but he couldn’t quite make his brain cooperate at the moment. Rather than just an easy lay - a guaranteed fuck whenever he was in port - Sparatus had become a problem. He was asking for more, but Shepard wasn’t the kind of guy to give more. 

 

Quick fucks and one night stands suited him just fine, thank you very much. He’d never allowed himself to fall in love, never really wanted to before. Now, at his age, with his chosen career, falling in love was a liability. One he simply couldn’t afford. Cutting ties now was clearly the logical choice. 

 

Only he couldn’t seem to get his mind and heart to come to an agreement on the point. 

 

Bluster and bullshit were convenient barriers, erected to keep a real emotional investment at bay, and they’d worked wonders up until now. Sex was easy and effortless. Relationships were a chore, requiring time and energy that he simply didn’t have. As a casual observer, he’d noticed that the labor invested was rarely worth the outcome. He’d watched as friends had their hearts broken, as they’d crumbled under the weight of disappointment and heartache, and he’d come to the rational decision that love and its entanglements weren’t for him. 

 

He shook his head, dismayed that he was even debating with himself, and started on his fourth trip around the ring. The noise of passersby, the patter of the fountains in the lake, the sights and sounds designed to soothe, all went unnoticed by the Commander. His thoughts were all focused inwardly. 

 

As much as he liked to think himself impervious to emotional entrapment, years of dedication to his career, of repressing his own feelings and channeling all his desire and pent up energy into fighting, climbing the ranks, or one night stands had left him hollow. The bitter flavor of loneliness and regret sat heavy on his tongue. Just thinking of Sparatus stirred something in Shepard’s soul that he’d forgotten even existed. Maybe he’d never known it was there in the first place, but it was the reason he kept coming back for more. 

 

The memories of his time with the turian sustained him and gave him a small sense of hope that he couldn’t quell no matter how many times he told himself it was all about sex and nothing more. It had been all too easy to convince himself of that fact, too. 

 

Until Sparatus had gone and fucked it all up by asking for more.

 

Logically, Shepard knew he only had two options - offer more of himself to the Councilor, or retreat. Tactical advantages aside, the selfish side of him wouldn’t be happy with breaking off what they had. In just a few weeks, only a few brief encounters, Sparatus had become familiar to him - comfortable. It scared Shepard, and at times, downright pissed him off. There were millions - trillions - of other men or turians in the wide galaxy that he could have turned to for his enjoyment, and true to his shitty, fucked up luck, he’d gone and chosen the one his heart would get attached to. 

 

He spit a curse, causing a passing asari to jump and scurry away from him. 

 

Run or stay? Tell Sparatus to fuck off or go to his apartment and let him fuck him? The latter option necessitated opening his heart - even if only minutely at this point. The former meant giving up something he’d already come to care about - no matter how much he tried to deny it. 

 

His scowl deepened, but he knew there was only one choice for him to make. 

 

**

 

Sparatus stared across the Presidium spread out below his apartment, tumbler of brandy clutched in his fist. His… arrangement with Shepard had been a bizarre twist in his life. One he’d never seen coming. Now that they were involved, however, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was - or at least, should be - more to it than just sex. 

 

Shepard intrigued him in a way no one had in close to a decade. His calm professional demeanor belied the strength and power of his body and mind. The friendly, compassionate front he presented to the galaxy at large showed nothing of his fierceness and passion in the bedroom or on the battlefield. 

 

He found himself thinking of the first human Spectre at the most inopportune moments. It was downright embarrassing at times. Still, he didn’t want to stop thinking about Shepard; he wanted more. More of dizzying kisses and powerful hands roaming his body. More lingering caresses and mind blowing sex. More of his heart and his mind. More of everything in between. 

 

And asking for that had scared the man away. Commander Shepard, fearless in the face of a thousand enemies: terrified of the mere mention of feelings and attachment.

 

With a sigh, Sparatus finished his drink, the door buzzing before he could refill it. He growled in annoyance. Althea was gone for the day, so he opened the door himself, shocked to find Commander Shepard standing there with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Shepard?”

 

“ Been doing some thinking,” the human said. “Can I come in?”

 

The turian moved aside to let the man pass and watched patiently as Shepard paced over to the bar. He reached for the whiskey, then seemed to think better of it. His steps were slow as the made a turn around the room. Sparatus cleared his throat, and Shepard came to stand in front of him. “What exactly is it you want from me?”

 

“ Like I said – more,” Sparatus informed him.

 

“ And what would that look like to you?”

 

“ We'd be exclusive to each other. Take some time to get to know one another better. Hopefully our relationship would evolve past merely fucking.”

 

“ And if I said I needed more time to think about that?”

 

“ Take all the time you need, Shepard.”

 

“ Can I stay for awhile anyway?”

 

Sparatus' mandibles spread into a wide grin, and he reached for the Spectre, grabbing a handful of his shirt and dragging him close. Shepard returned his smile just before their mouths met. The human's teeth dragged along the edges of Sparatus' mouth plates as his fingers worked on the clasps of the turian's clothes. The Councilor returned the favor, and soon both men stood naked, erections jutting from their hips.

 

Shepard guided his lover toward the bedroom, lips never leaving the turian's body for even a moment. They landed on the bed in a tangled heap, and Sparatus took the initiative this time, kissing and nipping his way down Shepard's body and curling his long tongue around the man's cock. The Spectre's fingers tickled under the edges of the turian's fringe until they hit upon that bundle of nerves that sent heat spiking through the Councilor's body. “Spirits,” he muttered.

 

“ Suck me off,” Shepard demanded quietly. “I want you to swallow my come.”

 

It seemed the Councilor couldn't help but give in to the man's orders. He supposed it was how Shepard had gotten to where he was today – career wise, at any rate. Even when he wasn't being a spiteful hardass, Shepard's voice carried the weight of command. Sparatus suspected that the hardass routine was mostly just a ruse to protect the man. He found himself wondering who or what had hurt him so very badly in the past. A wave of affection swelled within him, and he simply wanted to do what he could to protect the man from further pain.

 

Shepard's hand disappeared from underneath his fringe, and Sparatus heard him tapping on his omni-tool for a second before a brief pinprick stabbed into his arm. “Antihistamine,” he stated, and Sparatus was grateful. He hadn't even thought of that. Nimble fingers went to work under his fringe again, and the turian focused all his attention on the dick in his mouth. Finger and thumb worked the base while his tongue lavished attention around the head and up and down the length. His other hand teased Shepard's balls until his body was bowing towards the skies, muscles strung tight in anticipation of his impending release. The closer he got, the more control he took over the situation, holding the turian's head as he fucked up into his mouth. “Oh, fuck yes!”

 

Sparatus felt the burst of liquid on his tongue before he tasted the man's bitterness, and his subvocals rang out of tune as they rumbled his pleasure. He continued to squeeze and lap Shepard's dick until he was utterly spent, body going limp against the mattress. “Christ, that felt good.”

 

The turian crawled up the bed to lie beside him, and Shepard rolled onto his side to kiss him thoroughly. “My turn,” he grinned, pushing on Sparatus' shoulder until he was lying on his back. He took his time making his way down, easily finding every sensitive spot that made the Councilor writhe. His grin was manic as he nearly made the turian come just from teasing the plates at his waist. When he finally reached Sparatus' aching member, he took it into his mouth without ceremony, sucking on it as though it contained the very essence of life inside. “Sh-Shepard,” Sparatus moaned. “Oh, spirits.”

 

Shepard stopped suddenly, and looked up. “Stand up.”

 

“ What?”

 

“ Just trust me,” Shepard said, and his voice was more plaintive than commanding.

 

Sparatus did as he was asked, and watched as the human slid to the side of the bed, sitting in front of him and stroking his cock lazily. “I want you to fuck my throat,” the Spectre said quietly, and Sparatus felt a shiver race through his body. The human opened his mouth, guiding the turian's hips until the long cock was teasing the back of this throat. The Councilor was hesitant at first, but easily caved when Shepard tilted his head for the proper angle. It was amazing, the feel of his dick gliding down that silky passageway. He wondered how Shepard was able to accomplish this without gagging, but he didn't dwell on it too much. Hands on his ass encouraged the turian's movements, and he sped up, thrusting into the human's throat until he couldn't take it anymore. He came with a shout, dick twitching and hips jerking against Shepard's chin.

 

Shepard swallowed him down, then pulled away with a quiet cough, wiping his mouth on the blanket. His voice was hoarse as he said, “Mmm... that was so fucking good.”

 

Sparatus leaned down to kiss him, legs still trembling from his orgasm, and they tumbled onto the bed once more, sharing lazy kisses while fingers roamed. “I can't stay tonight,” Shepard said, his abused throat making his words raspy. “But when I come back... maybe we can...”

 

“ Let's just see where it goes, Shepard,” Sparatus finished for him, smiling at the Spectre's hesitant nod.

 

“ Alright.”

 

The turian watched him dress, and they paused for a gentle kiss before Shepard waved and slipped out the door.

 

**

 

Shepard stood in the Council chambers glowering, and Sparatus noted with discomfort that the worst of the human's glares were reserved for himself and Udina. “You bastards! You're selling us out,” Lieutenant Alenko said from behind the Commander.

 

“ I'll take it from here, Commander,” Udina's oily voice oozed. “You've done your part... The Council can handle this... with my help of course.”

 

Sparatus saw blue sparks shoot up Shepard's arm as his biotics flared to life. Surprisingly, it was the krogan who stopped the Commander from blasting his own ambassador with a warp field. Shepard turned his fury toward his teammate, but the krogan just grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away with Lieutenant Alenko trailing behind them. The Commander wrenched his arm out of the krogan's grasp and marched toward the elevator, body bathed in blue light.

 

It didn't take the turian long to find the first human Spectre. His relative star status made him a frequent topic for gossip websites and news shows. It also made him easy to track. Sergeant Bailey, his contact in C-Sec, called him within thirty minutes of his request for help, finding the Commander in a seedy bar in the lower wards. “Bring him to my office, Bailey,” Sparatus said.

 

Shepard was drunk, angry, and restless when Bailey dragged him into the turian's office. Not that Sparatus blamed him, but he had a job to do after all. As soon as he laid eyes on the turian, Shepard's biotics flared to life again. “What the fuck do you want?” Bailey hadn't even made it out of the room before Shepard started in on him. “If you think I'm going to fuck you again after this shit you've pulled, you've got another fucking thing coming!”

 

“ Bailey, you're dismissed,” Sparatus said, ignoring the way the human's jaw fell slack and eyes widened. Once they were alone, the turian turned his attention on the human still left in his office. “Shepard, I had a job to do-”

 

“ I have a fucking job to do, too. A job given to me by you, you fucking asshole! A job that you and your asshole cronies are now preventing me from fucking doing! Do you really think I'm lying about all this? That I could make this shit up if I fucking tried? Do you think I want it to be true?” The alcohol was burning through his system quickly, and the more he sobered up, the more agitated he became. “You'll regret this, Sparatus. You should have fucking listened to me.”

 

“ Shepard, I can't make decisions that will affect the entire galaxy based on the testimony of one operative!”

 

“ It's not just my word,” Shepard shouted. “Ask my crew. They've seen the same things I've seen. Maybe not the visions, but the evidence to support the visions? They've seen it all. One of my crew was willing to lay down her fucking life to stop this threat. Do you think I would allow that to happen over some stupid, made up bullshit? What kind of man do you think I am? Am I a trusted and valued agent of the Council or just a tool?”

 

Sparatus remained silent, watching the Commander's face twist in pain, and hating himself for being the cause of it. With everything within him, he wanted to make this right, but he couldn't. Not this time.

 

“ That's it then, huh?” the human said quietly. “I'm just a bone thrown to the Alliance to shut them up.” He swore under his breath, hands on his hips, gaze cast to the floor. “And to think you stood in this room a week ago and told me you wanted more from me. You can go to hell, you fucking bastard.”

 

The turian just watched him leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :) 
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now. There will potentially be a follow up at a later date. :) 
> 
> Thanks to those who've read and left comments or kudos! I really appreciate it! :) 
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle

Shepard's voice crackled through the comms of the Destiny Ascension. “This is Commander Shepard. I have control of the station. Is anyone on this frequency?”

 

“ This is the Destiny Ascension,” the ship's captain said. “We're taking heavy damage. The Council is aboard. I repeat, the Council is aboard.”

 

“ Commander,” another human voice was heard over the comm.

 

“ Joker,” Shepard asked, “that you?”

 

“ I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire fifth fleet. Your call, Commander. We can come in now and save the Destiny Ascension, or wait to focus on Sovereign.”

 

Sparatus listened as Shepard's teammates tried to reason with him – the turian arguing for saving the Council, the krogan wanting to hold the fleets back to take on Saren's ship. The man who'd just days ago stormed out of his office in pain and fury now held Sparatus' life in his hands, and the turian selfishly found himself hoping that the Commander would take more care with his life than he'd taken with the human's heart.

 

“ Opening the station arms now, Joker,” Shepard said at last. “Get the Council.”

 

“ Aye sir!”

 

**

 

Sparatus watched the rise and fall of Shepard's chest as he slept on the hospital bed. The turian was well aware that the man wouldn't take the time to rest and let his broken arm heal if he hadn't been ordered to remain in the hospital by Captain Anderson. He was still sitting in the chair by the Commander's bed when Hannah Shepard entered the room.

 

“ Councilor Sparatus,” she said, surprise evident in her voice. “What are you doing here?”

 

“ Your son saved my life, Commander. I just wanted to...” He let the thought trail away, glancing at Shepard's sleeping form.

 

“ You think I don't see through the two of you?” she asked. “My son has never been able to hide anything from me. We mothers have a sense about these things. Though I can understand why you would both want to hide  _ this. _ ” She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a glare that reminded him so much of Shepard that it hurt.

 

“ It doesn't matter now,” Sparatus said. “He was pretty clear about where we stood before he went to Ilos.”

 

“ Because of a decision you and the Council made, he's been turned into a war criminal and a mutineer,” she spat. “I don't blame him for being angry. If you were involved romantically with him, why didn't you listen to him?”

 

“ It's... not that simple, Commander,” the turian sighed. “I have responsibilities to my people-”

 

“ You have a responsibility to the people of the entire galaxy. If you didn't trust him, why let him be instated as a Specter? Why sleep with him?”

 

“ You two do know I'm just asleep, not dead, right?” Shepard said from the bed. “I can hear every word you're saying. Mom, I don't need any help with my love life, thanks.”

 

“ Aw, John, I'm sorry,” Hannah said, running a soothing hand over his forehead. He blinked up at her, sapphire eyes bleary and bloodshot.

 

“ It's fine,” he murmured, waving her away. “I'm fine.”

 

A flash of hurt and disappointment marred her expression for the barest second before she schooled her features to match those of her son when he had his game face on. Sparatus suspected that the man's dismissal of his mother had to do with his presence. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Commander,” he said, rising from his chair. “We'll talk once you're out of here.”

 

**

 

Shepard was sitting in the turian Councilor's chair, feet propped on the desk, when Sparatus entered his office two weeks after the battle. “What are you doing here?” the turian asked softly.

 

“ Just came to see you,” Shepard admitted.

 

“ Can't stay away?” Sparatus allowed himself the tiniest of smiles.

 

“ I'm a masochist, what can I say?” Shepard teased, spreading his hands wide.

 

The turian huffed a short laugh. “I'm sorry, John. I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“ I know.”

 

“ You were right. I should have listened to you.”

 

“ I know that, too,” Shepard grinned. “I saved your ass,” he added. “I think that makes it mine.”

 

“ You still want it?”

 

The human shrugged. “Why? You got other prospects?”

 

“ None.”

 

“ Me either.”

 

“ Is this the best I'm going to get from you?”

 

“ Probably,” Shepard admitted with another grin.

 

“ Spend the night with me.”

 

Shepard nodded and followed the Councilor out the door. Once they were at the Councilor's apartment, Shepard gripped the turian by the collar and dragged him close, pressing his lips against the leathery plates of Sparatus' mouth. “I'm sorry for the things I said,” Shepard confessed. “It was wrong of me to expect you to take my word because of our relationship.”

 

“ You were right, though,” Sparatus admitted, letting his hand come up to caress the human's cheek. Shepard didn't flinch away from the contact as the turian had expected. “We should have listened to you. Knowing you has caused me to reevaluate many things in my life.”

 

“ Such as?”

 

“ How I conduct myself as a Councilor, for one. As much as I hate to admit it, you've been right about many things. If I put the needs of my own race above the needs of the rest of the galaxy's denizens, then I'm not doing my job to the best of my abilities. I've already spoken with Tevos and Valern about expanding the Council to include other races. They're willing to begin with adding a human Councilor.”

 

“ Why are you telling me this now? This is Council chambers talk, not bedroom talk.”

 

“ Because, I want you to know that... you're important to me, Shepard. That almost from the beginning, this has been about more than just sex to me. I want to get to know you. I want this to be more than just two colleagues  _ fucking _ , as you so eloquently worded it.”

 

Shepard huffed a laugh and kissed the Councilor again. “I want that, too.”

 

“ It's not going to be easy to make this work,” Sparatus warned.

 

“ I'm not going to just be your dirty little secret that you keep locked away in a closet, Sparatus. If we're doing this, we're doing it in the open, not skulking around the shadows. If you're ashamed of it, let me just save us both the heartache and leave now.”

 

The turian gripped his cheeks with a hand, forcing the human to face him. “I'm not ashamed. I'm willing to suffer the backlash. That's what I mean. Neither of us will have an easy time of things once the truth comes out.”

 

“ Who would dare try to stop us?” the Commander grinned. “Anybody gives us a hard time, I'll shoot 'em between the eyes.” His wink let the turian know he was teasing, but it still left an unsettled feeling in his stomach. “Relax, Alastair. That was a joke.”

 

Sparatus rolled his eyes and pulled Shepard closer to him, wrapping his arms around the man. Their mouths met again, slow and searching, and Shepard brought his good arm around the turian, drawing him closer still. “There are too many clothes here,” the human murmured, picking at the hem of the Councilor's shirt. The turian huffed another laugh and helped the Commander take his shirt off since his arm was still in a cast.

 

He led Shepard to the couch, and finally took the time he'd wanted all along to let his hands wander the luscious expanse of skin that covered the Commander's upper body. It was soft and smooth under his fingertips and littered with scars and little dots. He traced a pattern between some of the specks. “The lighter ones are called freckles,” Shepard said with an amused grin. “The darker ones are moles. Just skin discoloration. Most humans have them in random patterns all over their bodies.”

 

“ It's like a mutation?” the turian asked with disdain.

 

“ No,” Shepard laughed, “just more of the substance that gives our skin color concentrated in certain spots, that's all.”

 

The turian hummed thoughtfully, continuing his perusal of the human's body. Shepard seemed content to let him explore, his own fingers skimming up and down the Councilor's arm. When the Commander's fingers reached the turian's face, Sparatus looked at him. Shepard was watching him with a soft, open expression that the turian had never seen on the man before. He shifted forward, climbing into the turian's lap and pressing him against the back of the couch. Soft lips mapped the the painted pattern on Sparatus' face and head, leaving no part untouched. “These markings are so interesting,” he murmured. “What do they mean?”

 

“ Family clans,” Sparatus said. “Each family has a different marking.”

 

Shepard sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. “Nihlus had the same...”

 

“ A distant cousin,” the Councilor told him, chuckling when Shepard seemed relieved at the news. His lips resumed their searching, and Sparatus relaxed into the touch, letting the warm happy feeling he received wash over him, filling his chest.

 

“ Alastair?” John questioned.

 

“ Yes?”

 

“ I want you to fuck me tonight,” he said softly, letting his fingers glide up to the sensitive patch of skin underneath the turian's fringe. Sparatus let out a low rumble, partly from Shepard's revelation and partly from his touch. “Take me to bed.”

 

Somehow they managed to make it into the bedroom, kissing and removing each others clothing in the process. Shepard fell onto the bed, gripping Sparatus by the carapace and pulling him down, too. They were both hard and ready, and the turian took a few moments to stroke the Commander until he was the one whimpering with need. He had to admit – it felt good to be able to turn the tables on the man. Shepard reached for the lube in the drawer, passing it to the turian and nibbling along Sparatus' jaw and neck while the Councilor worked him open. The moans and groans the man was making as the turians thick fingers moved inside him had Sparatus hard and leaking.

 

“ I need you inside me, Alastair,” he moaned, and the turian removed his fingers, replacing them swiftly with his cock. Shepard let out a stuttered breath – the only sign that he felt any discomfort – and almost immediately bucked his hips into the turian's in silent request for him to continue. Sparatus moved slowly in and out of his lover, mouth plates nipping the skin of the human's neck. Shepard's hands clutched his lover's shoulders as he basked in the feeling of being filled, of letting someone else take the lead for a change. “You feel so good,” he murmured, pulling the tip of a mandible into his mouth and sucking gently. “So fucking good.”

 

Shepard couldn't keep quiet if his life depended on it, Sparatus thought with amusement. “So do you,” the turian assured him. “I admit, I never thought this would happen.”

 

“ I have to feel comfortable with someone first,” Shepard said, blue eyes gazing at him with something akin to affection, a small smile playing at his lips. Sparatus hummed happily as the human's lips captured his mouth again, tongue dipping in to taste him. “Getting close,” Shepard murmured, hand reaching between them to stroke his own cock as Sparatus continued pumping into him. “Come, Alastair. I want to feel it.”

 

The turian erupted, spilling into the Commander's depths, pressing his forehead against the human's, and Shepard followed him, painting both their stomachs. They lay wrapped in each others’ arms for awhile, Shepard nuzzling against the turian's neck, the course whiskers on his jaw scratching pleasantly against Sparatus' leathery skin. When they finally untangled themselves, the Commander curled into the Councilor's side, resting his head on the turian's chest. This was a first – basking in the afterglow, as it were. Shepard's fingers drew lazy patterns on the turian's stomach, and he yawned sleepily, burrowing closer to the warm body next to him. Sparatus caressed the Commander's arm until he heard the human's breathing even out, a quiet snore emanating from his chest. He couldn't resist squeezing the man a little tighter.

 

Perhaps they could find a way to make this work after all.

 

Morning came and found Sparatus wrapped around the human's body, Shepard's back pressed against his chest. The turian nipped along the man's shoulders, relishing the quiet moan the Commander let out. It wasn't long before the Councilor was thrusting into his lover's body, passage eased by his seed from the night before. When they were finished, they showered together, and spent the whole day lazing around the apartment, making love and ordering take out, and Sparatus had the bittersweet thought that no matter how much they might want things to stay exactly as they were at this moment, reality was bound to catch up to them sooner or later, and they would both have to go back to work. Still, they spent as much time together as they could over the next couple of weeks before the Normandy was slated to ship out again.

 

They made public appearances at their favorite restaurant, and even attended a party for the Normandy's crew at Flux where Shepard got way too drunk and handsy for Sparatus' comfort, but he'd found it impossible to be mad at the man because drunken Shepard was just way too damned adorable. Everything they did ended up on the news, but they took it in stride. Shepard made up for the Flux debacle by giving Sparatus the best blow job of his life. The Commander was quickly forgiven.

 

Four weeks after the Battle of the Citadel, they stood at the Normandy's airlock, arms wrapped around each other and Shepard's head resting on the turian's chest. “These last few weeks have been great, Alastair,” the Commander murmured.

 

“ You'll be back soon,” the councilor reminded him.

 

“ Yep. Embarrassing you and making you uncomfortable in front of all your friends and constituents.” Shepard smiled up at him in that aggravating way that made Sparatus want to both kiss him and strangle him. “When I get back, I'll bend you over your desk and fuck you the way I know you like it.” Soft lips met leathery mouth plates, and Sparatus moaned at the contact and the image of his lover doing exactly that.

 

“ I'll hold you to that,” he said with a smirk.

 

“ Gotta go. Wouldn't do for the CO to make the ship late, now would it?” Shepard extracted himself from the Councilor's grip. “See you soon.” He brought his hand to the turian's cheek, letting his fingers trail over the surface before dropping his arm back to his side.

 

“ Take care, John.”

 

Shepard walked into the airlock, turning to give Sparatus one last smile and tossing his hand up in a little wave. The Councilor waited to watch the ship take off, smiling at the memory of John waving goodbye. He walked back to his office in the Citadel tower feeling lighter than air, knowing it wouldn't be long before he was holding the first human Spectre in his arms again.

 

~~End~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [shotce](http://shotce.tumblr.com) and [sparkly_butthole](http://mshenkoaddiction.tumblr.com) for their beta work!


End file.
